The Kingdom of Blue Part II
by FantasyBlade14
Summary: Sir Steve A-Lot and Sir Bardock continue their quest to save Princess Rachel and King Horris the anteater. What lies ahead these two brave knights? Find out tonight in "The Kingdom of Blue"!


_**The Kingdom of Blue**_

Part II

Sir Steve A-Lot and Sir Bardock were on their way to the Castle in The Sky when all at once came the Kitten Castle keeper! "Holt!" he shouts. "Who goes there?" "Hello Kitten Castle keeper, this is Sir Steve A-Lot and Sir Bardock, we are the kinghts from The Kingdom of Blue, and we have come to rescue King Horris and my dear Princess Rachel." Sir Steve A-Lot stated. The kitten Castle keeper spoke, "To go to the Castle In The Sky, first you must get through the Land Of Magic Speels!" he said. "The first spell, I will turn this dirt into a huge pit of sticky mud. Perry Pocus POOF!" "Bring it on, little kitty cat! I'm not gonna fall for that kind of trick!" spoke Sir Bardock. But when he did, it was too late, his horse was stuck and he was stranded. "Dah! Great! Now what!?" The kitten Castle keeper spoke again, "Here's a hint, no person has ever done it!" he said and left. Sir Bardock was cross, but Sir Steve A-Lot was strong; for determination gave him power. So, he wanted to jump over the pit of sticky mud. "Let's jump over the pit of sticky mud!" said Sir Steve A-Lot. "You sure about this?" asked Sir Bardock. "Of course, 'No person has ever done it!' So, why don't 'we' jump together!" "Alright, I'll trust you on this one." said Sir Bardock. They jumped at the same, and it worked out well for the two kinghts. "Nice work! That got us out of a sticky situation." And with that, the two knights pushed on, but then The kitten Castle keeper returned. "Wow you got passed it!" he said, he was surprised. "Okay, it's time for the second spell. I'm gonna make a GIANT ROCK! Perry Pocus POOF!" "Here's a hint, it's too big for a person to walk around, and too high for a frog to jump over!" Sir Bardock thought for a moment, then with a clever smirk on his face, he pushed the giant rock with all might, until finally the rock pludged into the river! Sir Steve A-Lot was very amazed, he could not believe his eyes! "Well done you did it!" "I did, didn't I?" said Sir Bardock. So, the two knights forged on, but once again The kitten Castle keeper returned. "Yikes! You got passed the rock too!" he cried. "Well, there's one more spell, and it's the toughest one yet... Sir Steve A-Lot, I'm gonna turn you into a block of ice! Perry Pocus POOF!" Suddenly, Sir Steve A-Lot was frozen like a block of ice! Sir Bardock was furious. "What did you do to him! Answer wrong and you'll suffer!" "Here's a hint, okay? You need to be the sun." "The sun?" "Yup" said The kitten Castle keeper and then left. Sir Bardock wasn't sure how to do it, but he relently agreed. He channeled his Ki Power, and slowly but surely the sun was beating on the block iced Sir Steve A-Lot. And just when water began to drip down, Sir Steve A-Lot was finally free. "Oh, thank you" he said. "You have gotten passed all three spells..." said The kitten Castle keeper, clapping his paws. "Yes that's right, we used our imaginations and figured them out!" "Oh, Sir Steve A-Lot! It's been so long! Please help." cried Princess Rachel. "Great job, brave knights!" said The kitten Castle keeper. "Look, we're closer to the castle!" said Sir Bardock! "And to rescuing Horris and my dear princess." says Sir Steve A-Lot. "Let's go as soon as we get the mail!" Lord Mailbox arrives. "Hear ye, hear ye. Sir Steve A-Lot, I have brought this letter from a far away kingdom!" "Thank you, kind mailbox." "You're welcome." "Seems like we just got a letter." "What does it say?" asked Sir Bardock. Sir Steve A-Lot opens the letter, and it revealed the beautiful Princess Rachel and King Horris the anteater. "Dearest Sir Steve A-Lot, I await for your arrival at the castle in the sky. My heart beats like a little drum when I see you ride on your horse, plowing through fields of flowers and grassy lands like tornado through the countryside. I prey that very soon, you and Sir Bardock will be able to help me and the king return home to The Kingdom of Blue safely, after that; I will marry you in sweet love of kisses and cuddles of my true emotions for you. Hope to hear from you soon. Your love, Princess Rachel." "My beloved princess..." said Sir Steve A-Lot. "Hear ye, hear ye. I have another delivery..." "Huh?" Sir Bardock felt confused for a moment. "This time it's from the Queen." he reveals a drum. The second clue, revealed a thumping sound. "I think we should keep on our quest for Blue's Clues." said Sir Steve A-Lot. "Maybe." agreed Sir Bardock. So the two brave knights went to find Queen Blue, to save Princess Rachel and King Horris.


End file.
